A Romantic Weekend
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick takes Jackie away for a romantic weekend and while away he has a couple of really sweet surprises for her. Find out where they go and what the surprises are! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Romantic Weekend

Nick was enjoying his two week vacation immensely. He loved spending time with Jackie and the kids without having to deal with the stresses of work. The only bad part was the fact that the two weeks were almost over, it was Thursday and his first day back was Sunday evening, but for now he was just going to enjoy himself. He was sitting in the kitchen with Jasmine on his lap as he watched Houston push around his toy truck on the floor. Jackie was making dinner, Nick had offered to do it about one hundred times but Jackie insisted she could handle it.

So far she was having a very easy pregnancy, she hadn't even had morning sickness once which was a stark contrast to how she had felt during the early stages of her other pregnancies.

"You know Jackie I was thinking, we should go away tomorrow night, just the two of us." He said.

"And what would we do with the kids, make sure they had food and water and lock them in their rooms?" She asked with a grin.

Nick laughed "Well that's one idea, I was thinking we could leave them with your parents though."

"They would probably be more then happy to take them, but where would you like to go?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could go up to Blue Diamond, I hear they have a nice new resort up there."

"That sounds nice." She admitted. "Yeah and you're free because school is out for the summer." Nick reminded her.

"True." She said.

She thought for a minute and then she said "Alright, if my parents don't mind taking the kids, I'm in."

Her parents were more than happy to take the kids, in fact her dad was almost giddy because even though the kids stayed with Jackie's mom during the day while she and Nick worked, they were almost always gone by the time he got off of work so he didn't get to see them nearly as much as his wife, and even though he would never admit it he was a little jealous.

The next afternoon came quickly and soon Nick and Jackie were dropping the kids off at her parent's house. Once they had dropped the kids off they hit the road.

After about an hour drive Nick and Jackie arrived at the Blue Diamond resort. It was beautiful, and the room itself was gorgeous with beautiful paintings decorating the walls.

"Wow this is incredible." Jackie said as she stared out the window, looking at the gorgeous view.

"Yeah, it's nice." Nick agreed.

Jackie grabbed a banana out of the snack bag she had brought for the car ride. She sat down on the bed and began eating the banana.

Nick sat down next to her "Listen to that." He said.

"I don't hear anything." She replied giving him a confused look.

"I know, isn't the silence wonderful?" He said with a laugh.

She smiled, she had to admit it was very peaceful. He began to kiss her neck softly, she smiled but just a couple seconds later she shoved the banana she was eating into his hands, got up and bolted to the bathroom, she made it over to the toilet just in time before she threw up. Nick got up and followed her in there.

"You ok?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She didn't feel like she was going to vomit anymore so she slowly straightened herself upright again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the squishy texture of the banana got me that's all, but remind me to not eat a banana again until there is a baby in my arms, and Houston doesn't count." She said.

Nick chuckled as he threw the banana in the garbage can next to the toilet and then got her a kleenex so she could wipe her face off.

He grinned at her and said "Honey, that really isn't good for my ego."

"What?" she asked.

"I start kissing you and you have to go throw up, how do you think that makes me feel?"

She burst out laughing "Sorry dear." She said.

He smiled and then leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just threw up, you might want to wait to start kissing me until I brush my teeth." She said.

He laughed "Good idea." He said and then his face turned serious "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I'm going to take you somewhere, it's a surprise, but if you're not feeling good, we won't go."

"I'm fine." She assured him.

He squinted his eyes at her "You sure?"

"Yep, promise." She said.

"Ok then, why don't you brush your teeth and then we'll go." He said.

"Ok, sounds good." 5 minutes later they were in his truck.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He said teasingly.

They drove about ten minutes and then Nick strangely said "Shut your eyes and keep them closed."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She shut her eyes and after about 3 minutes she said "Can I open them now?"

"No, keep um closed we are almost there."

"Nicky, come on." She protested.

"Just relax and listen to the radio, and keep your eyes closed."

She sighed but did what he told her. Suddenly she felt the truck come to a stop and then Nick shut it off.

"Ok, open your eyes." He told her.

"Wow, this is amazing." She breathed.

They were up on top of a canyon and the sunset was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said. "Awesome." She agreed.

"Ok, shut your eyes again." He said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Just for a minute." He told her.

She rolled her eyes but then she did shut them. She heard him open his door and then shut it, she also heard the back door of the truck open and then shut. After a couple moments he opened her door.

"Ok come on, but keep your eyes closed." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Honey I don't want to fall on my butt." She complained.

He laughed "I got you, you aren't going to fall."

She hopped out of the truck and Nick led her about ten steps away. She felt something soft beneath her feet.

"Sit down." He said as he gently helped her to the ground.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." He told her.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting on a blanket. Nick was sitting next to her and in between them there was a picnic basket.

"Oh, you're so sweet." She said.

He smiled at her "I hope you're hungry." He said.

She nodded and grabbed the basket and opened it.

Inside there were two sandwiches, two apples, 2 bottles of water, and two huge delicious looking chocolate muffins.

She smiled at him adoringly.

"It would have been more romantic if I would have brought two wine glasses and a bottle of wine instead of two bottles of water, but someone I know can't drink wine right now." He said with a smile.

"And who's fault would that be?" she asked with a grin.

He laughed and said "Mine, good point."

He then leaned in close to her "I'm really glad for the reason you can't drink wine right now." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Me too." She said sincerely.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute and the she reached over and grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"Oh, that one's mine, this one is yours." He said as he handed her the other sandwich.

She gave him a confused look "They look the same." She said.

"Well they are pretty much, but yours has something extra." He explained.

She unwrapped her sandwich and then opened it and she burst out laughing, inside her sandwich there was a very tiny round pickle.

She looked over at him and he was grinning from ear to ear. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Is it good?" he asked once they had started eating.

"Yep, and the pickle was the best part." She quipped.

He laughed.

After they had finished their dinner and desert they just stared at the magnificent sunset.

Jackie shivered "Cold?" he asked.

"A little, not too bad though." She said.

He got up and went to the truck, he came back a minute later with a blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and then sat back down.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and the two just sat there contently without saying a word.

"How'd you know about it up here?" Jackie asked when she finally broke the silence.

"I worked a case up here once." He said. He then gave her a devilish smirk and said "You are actually not the first woman I've been up here with."

"Sara?" Jackie asked with a grin.

"Catherine actually." He answered with a chuckle.

Jackie laughed.

The two of them went back to staring at the sunset.

After about a half hour had passed Jackie started to yawn.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"I am pretty tired." She admitted.

He smiled, stood up, and then helped her up as well.

"Nicky, thank you so much, this truly was amazing."

"It was amazing, but only because I was with you." He said.

She smiled and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

They gathered up everything and then walked back to the truck. Once they had shoved everything in the back seat they climbed in so they could go back to the hotel, but when Nick got into the driver's side seat instead of starting the truck he just sat there.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I have one more surprise for you." He said as he reached over and grabbed the handle of the jockey box. He pulled out a small wrapped package.

"Here." He said as he handed it to her.

She looked at him curiously and then tore off the wrapping paper and discovered it was a small ring box. She opened the box. Inside the box there was a ring with three small stones in it.

"Nick it's gorgeous." She gasped.

He smiled at her as he took the ring from her hands "This stone here is Jasmine's birthstone, this one is Houston's, and I did some math and figured out that this is what the new baby's birthstone would be, but just in case I'm wrong I asked the jeweler how hard it would be to remove that stone and get the right one put in there, and he assured me it wouldn't be a problem." He then slipped the ring on one of her fingers.

She was speechless, she loved the ring before she knew the significance but now she liked it one hundred times more.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I love it, thank you so much. And thank you for everything tonight, all of it was truly incredible."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming with me."

She beamed at him.

He smiled back

"What do you say we go back to the hotel and call it a night?" He asked.

"I say that's a great idea."

When they got back to the room they got changed into their pajamas. As they lay in bed trying to fall asleep Nick grabbed her hand and held it gently. She smiled at him and soon she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The End! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
